Enigma 37N-121W
Developed in 1994 by five medical researchers (each from a different country), gathered in a secret facility in the isolated city of Tromsø, Norway. These medical researchers which were the best doctors/researchers from their respective country, they were asked by a secret government agency to develop a pill that would enhance the human brain to reach its full potential without causing any addiction or side effects. The process of developing Enigma 37N-121W took over more than four years. The researchers had tried for very long every resource they could find on Earth, from plants, animals, synthetic material, elements, anything they had in mind they could get it. The main purpose of this pill is to help the body and brain reach unimaginable potential. It has been a controversial topic over time if we use 25% or 100% of our brain, but with this pill there would be no doubt that it can turn you into a superhuman. The reason behind why and when the secret government agency uses this pill is still unknown to us, but there is information about what elements are in Enigma 37N-121W. The first component is modafinil which is made of a series of benzhydryl sulfinil compounds, this component augments the brain’s reaction by 5000% more. This means that the body perceives and visualizes everything around it 50 times faster (if we use 100% of our brain) or 200 times faster (if we use 25% of our brain). The second component is pyridoxine; this prolongs the relaxation of all the muscles in the body for a very long period. The main reason behind this is that, the researchers didn’t know in what type of stress the subject would be when exposed to the pill. In order to prevent/keep the physical stress, nervous system, and psychological stress under control the researchers decided on that this component would make up 33% of the pill. The third and most important component is alphatocopherol, we would all think that the most important is modafinil because it’s the component that augments the brain reaction. However the downside to modafinil is that it is addictive and the side effects can lead to death. Therefore researchers developed alphatocopherol, which is made up of the rarest vitamins and minerals that help destroy modafinil’s molecules which create addiction. An interesting fact is that in the pill’s name Enigma 37N-121W, we can know where these researchers found the main component for alphatocopherol, the coordinates point to California. It is believed that the United States is linked with investing money and gathering the researchers in Norway to develop Enigma 37N-121W. It is a fact that the pill does exist and that it works, what’s still unknown to us is, who uses it and what they use it for. It’s been over 22 years since the development of Enigma 37N-121W. But many theories ha bursted believing that its main use is for more scientists to enhance their brain, hence build military weapons, UFO ships technology, or finding cures for any type of illness on Earth. -Maximiliano Vazquez Canett